


Водоворот

by Shell_dare



Category: Mark of the Ninja (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Madness, Missing Scene, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: …и если разум посчитает, что тебя застрелили, тело в это поверит.
Relationships: Champion/Ora
Kudos: 1





	Водоворот

Священный клинок недвижно лежит на полу. Тонкое, словно бамбук, девичье тело послушно выгибается в руках Чемпиона, а сильные пальцы скользят по узорам татуировок, ненадолго стирая ноющую боль.

Ора улыбается, осознавая свою власть над этим человеком – тело мастера Азаи лежит под ногами символом этой власти. Девушка переступает, чтобы не запачкать обувь в крови. Еще нужно очистить забывший о чести клан, но это позже. Сейчас есть только он – и она.

Да, он теперь знает, что эта девушка – лишь плод его воображения, побочный эффект метки. Но это совершенно ничего не значит. Ора никогда не лгала ему.

Измазанные в чужой крови пальцы медленно стягивают детали черно-красной униформы, оставляя на нежной коже алые следы. Ора забрасывает ногу на пояс ниндзя и подставляет шею под жаркие, почти безумные, поцелуи. Какая разница, кто она – если руки крепко удерживают гибкую фигурку, то и разум молчит. Кроме того, он все равно уже не различает реальность и галлюцинации.

Желание вспыхивает пламенем дракона, поглощая разум, тело, душу. Безумие? – возможно. Только упрекнуть в этом – больше некому. Ора тихо вскрикивает, вцепляется в его плечи, оставляя вполне не иллюзорные ранки острыми ноготками, и Чемпион теряется в водовороте чувств, чтобы – вполне возможно – никогда больше из него не выбраться.


End file.
